Love Games
by Anime-junkie101
Summary: Misa is causing Light a lot of trouble, and distracting him from figuring out his next steps with the Death Note. But Light is a smart man, and he knows one specific way of shutting Misa up. ONESHOT RATED FOR LEMON!


This is just a little something I put together. I love the coupling of Light and Misa, mostly because Light is hot. Haha. So maybe this is OOC but, hey. This is just for fun, and I'll try to stay IC as much as possible. ENJOY! And please review, tell me if you would like more of my oneshots, and who you want them with! P.S this is my first oneshot!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light sat quietly at his desk in front of his computer. He starred blankly at the words before him. He had the Death Note open in front of him whilst he tapped irritably with his pen. He leaned his head onto his hand as he tried to focus. _What is it? What's the next step? Did I miss anything? _Light knew he didn't have room to screw up, and the tension and worry was building on him. His mother and sister had gone out for the evening to visit a relative, while his father had obviously decided to stay at the office for the night. Light took the opportunity and made an attempt to work on his next steps without the hassle of hiding it from his family. But obviously something was bothering him and causing him to be unable to think properly.

Misa stood somewhat behind him looking at the books he had. Light hadn't said two words to her for hours, and she was getting bored. Misa wasn't one to entertain herself easily; she had the mindset of a young child, and she needed to be amused. First she tried bouncing on Light's bed, only resulting in being scolded for distracting him. That was the last thing Misa wanted, so she had moved onto looking around his room. Her eyes fell upon the rows of books on his shelves. She scanned her eyes across the titles, looking for something fun and cute. When she didn't find a title that looked _fun_ or _cute_ she decided to read the titles again, only this time sounding them out.

"Ant…Antidis…Tablement…Tari….Tari…Antidistab….Lishment…"

Light spun around in his chair and looked at her calmly. "Misa, enough. Read in your head, or find something else."

Misa was tired of _finding something else_. She wanted to play with Light. "But I'm bored. Why did I even get called over here? You're not even talking to me." She whined while Light tried to control his agitation. "Why don't we play a game? Or go see a movie! We could go get coffee too!"

"Misa..."

"You know there's coffee shop just down the street, I never noticed it before but it's really cute!"

"Misa…" Light rubbed his temple as she came to stand beside him.

"And we could act just like all the other couples out there! I bet we would get compliments, because we would look so perfect together and-"

"Misa!" Light grabbed her wrist that had been flailing while she spoke and caused her to stop. He looked up at her sternly. "I told you I have things to do. Stop whining and be quiet; don't disturb me again." His eyes challenged hers and she quickly backed down. He shoved her backwards and she stumbled; falling onto the bed.

She tried to stop herself from doing anything as she scanned the room once more. Her eyes fell on a small picture sticking out of his night side table drawer. It was a picture of Light when he was young. Her smile widened to an open mouthed grin. "Cute!' She squealed.

Light snapped the pen in half and clenched his fists. Misa had stood up and was starring at the small picture she held in her hand. Light stood up from his desk and strode over to her briskly. He grabbed the picture from her hand and sent it sailing across the room. He grabbed onto both of her wrists and pulled her to him. Misa shrieked in delight; obviously misunderstanding his intentions. Once she saw his face, she pouted.

"Look! I don't know what the hell I have to say to you to make you understand!" He spoke harshly, but did not yell. Yelling was not something that Yagami Light did often.

Misa pouted harder and her eyes flooded with tears. "I'm sorry, Light. I just want to be with you. I understand that you're a very important person to the world, but you're a very important person to me too. I love you; I can't understand why we can't just be together!" She cried freely.

Light wasn't even paying attention anymore. Like always, he was thinking in strategy. He obviously wasn't able to get any work done at that minute; and it wasn't entirely Misa's fault either. Something had him bothered and frustrated, and he needed to figure out what it was. If he amused Misa for a while, maybe he could get her to shut the hell up, and maybe he would be able to think straight.

It was bothersome, but it was necessary in order for any work to get done. He yanked Misa's wrists hard and fast, pulling her face up to his. He planted his lips on hers as he closed his eyes calmly. He felt Misa stop breathing, and he knew her eyes were on him. As always, Light loved the feeling of control, and being able to control Misa's heart like this was something he secretly enjoyed.

Misa's arms slowly wrapped around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes; allowing her to apply more pressure against his lips. Now that his hands were empty he placed them on her ribcage. He massaged her with his thumbs as he licked her lips as a request for passage; passage that Misa was more then willing to grant him. He noticed her mouth tasted of some unnamed hot sweetness. The fact that he couldn't place the taste irritated him, and caused him to kiss her more aggressively.

Misa made an attempt to unbutton his white blouse, but Light grabbed her wrists firmly, pulled his mouth from hers, and glared at her. Light was the one that was going to be in charge, not Misa; and Misa – so it seemed – understood that. Light let go of her wrists as her hands fell to the sides. He began unbuttoning her own blouse as he kissed her again, plunging his tongue against hers. He slid the blouse easily off of her shoulders, and threw it across the room. Next was her black bra, which had been way too obvious under her white blouse. He went to reach hands around her back when surprisingly Misa pulled away slightly. She looked at him with an innocent expression. She gently gripped his big hands and placed them back on her ribcage as she began to slowly unbutton her black jeans. As her pants slid past his hips, Light slid his hands down further, to rest on her hip bones. Although Misa was doing the work, Light still felt in power; Misa was –after all- doing this for him.

She never looked away from his eyes as she slid her feet out of her pants. Her underwear was a black satin material. Light liked the sight of her in such skimpy attire, although he would never admit it. He reached his hand around to her bare ass and rested it there as he zoomed in for another kiss. He pushed her roughly onto the bed, as he lay on top of her; there feet hanging off the side. He moved there bodies so they were lying properly on his bed, and with one hand he unhooked her bra. Her breasts spilled free and Light cupped one as he bite down on her neck. Misa moaned aloud as he fondled and nipped at her. He bit and pulled at her earlobe, and as he did so his hot breath blew around her ear, making her shudder pleasurably.

Misa brought her hand up from resting beside her, and cupped Light's jaw line. He lifted his head from her neck and kissed her roughly. His hand left her breast and toyed with the strings on her underwear. He sat up directly so he had the use of both his arms and slid Misa's underwear down her soft, slender legs. He threw the underwear away and kissed about two inches above her sensitive areas. He trailed his tongue momentarily and then – positioning himself between her legs – he kissed her once again; leaving her breathless.

Misa made another attempt at undoing his shirt; he pulled his lips away and looked at her blankly. Possibly because he was on top of her, he still felt in control as he allowed her to continue undoing his shirt. Since he had been leaning in his arms, she was unable to pull the blouse off, so he raised himself onto his knee's, and slid off his shirt. Along with the rest of the clothes, he tossed his shirt aside, and reached for his pants buckle. He got so far as sliding the zipper down when Misa sat upright and ran her hands up the front of his legs. Light let his hands fall to his sides as Misa wiggled his pants down just above his knees. She slid his boxers down and gripped his member firmly in her hands and began to massage him. Light groaned as he let his head fall back slowly. With his head still back, Misa quickly wrapped her lips around him and began working her magic. Light brought his head up and looked down at her. She was looking up at him, and as there eyes met, Light's muscle tightened as his pleasure heightened.

Misa worked with both her hands and her mouth as Light continued to let out low, manly groans. Suddenly he gripped her shoulders and threw her head back against the pillow. Light wiggled out of the rest of his clothes and sheathed himself. As he did so, Misa kept herself entertained as she explored her own body. Light turned back to her and steadied himself between her legs. He placed his hands underneath her knees and forced her legs up. He slid himself inside of her and Misa moaned aloud, gripping the pillow behind her head. Light didn't gradually pick up the pace; instead he picked up the pace quite quickly. Moving at such a speed was difficult while he was still propping up her legs, so he dropped her legs and placed his hands on either side of the bed beside her face. He kissed her roughly and then let his head lean against her collarbone. When he raised his head again, Misa could see the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. She gripped his shoulders and moaned loudly. Both of them had labored breathing as they came closer and closer to there destination.

Misa took advantage of Light's vulnerability and flipped them so she was on top. She did so in such a way that Light never even had to exit her. She bobbed her body up and down and watched as Light's eyes transfixed on her breasts. Her hands began to trail down his body when light gripped her wrists firmly once again. Misa looked at him and smirked without stopping. Light felt that she needed to realize who was in control. He yanked her down as she continued to ride him, and he pulled her face to his as he kissed her hard, bruising her lips. He continued to kiss her as he slid his body slightly back so that his back could be supported by the wall.

He was slightly in a sitting position. It made it easier for him to kiss her, and keep control of the situation. He grabbed her hips and helped her apply more pressure to his body. Once she was doing it the way he wanted her to, he let his hands roam all over her body. Leaning forward he brought her right breast into his mouth as sucked hungrily at it, and using his free hand he fondled the other one. Misa moaned as she rotated her hips, grinding against him. They were both very close.

Light let his body relax as Misa finished the job. There gazes slammed together as Light held her hips, and Misa let her hands roam her own body. He saw Misa's face tighten, and felt her muscles from down below do the same. Her tightness fluctuated around his stiff member, cause him to reach orgasm. He gripped Misa's hips tighter as he fought back his body shuddering. Misa continued to ride him as her body began to quake and she began to moan, long and loud. Light felt the sweat on his body as he saw Misa's own body glisten; he groaned as he rolled his head back and closed his eyes.

Then it was over, and Misa let her body fall against him; without taking him out. They laid there like that, Misa's arms wrapped around Light's neck, and Light's arms at his sides. Every once in a while Misa would sigh happily and snuggle closer to Light. Light would cringe and lay there unmoving. Light's energy was beginning to come back to him as his breathing, along with Misa's, returned to normal.

Misa sighed happily once again. "I love you Light."

At the words Light decided it was time to stand up and get dressed. Misa made a few protests but she was still too tired to put up a good fight. Light had recovered his underwear, his pants, and his shirt, and with his shirt left undone, he went and stood by his desk. He looked at Misa who had suddenly fallen asleep. _At least it'll be quiet now._ He sat at his desk and opened his drawer to bring out a new pen.

He looked at the words on the computer screen, and suddenly ideas began flooding into his mind. He brought out a notepad and put it beside the Death Note. He wrote down three pages worth of notes and ideas, and continued writing several names in the Death Note. When he needed to look back at the computer screen for more information, he looked at Misa first. She had a dumb smile on her face, as she snuggled into Light's bed. She was whispering his name and giggling. Light shook his head.

Something had been bothering him. Something had been frustrating him to the point where he couldn't think. Whatever it was, was gone now, and maybe Misa would prove to be more useful to him then he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
